The Dance Club
by yamatochick91
Summary: Basically there is a new digimon tamer. Her name is Buri, and stuff happens when all the tamers go to a dance club.


The Dance Club  
  
Rated PG13 just because of swearing and violence.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers or any of the characters except Buri who is me. Digimon Tamers belongs to its rightful owners, like Bandai and Toei Animation and, here in Canada and USA, Fox Kids. I am also slowly losing interest in Yamato, so the name yamato_chick91 doesn't really suit me anymore, but I have a whole whack of fanfics on here. Enjoy. Oh yeah, and I'm a tamer in this one. Don't tell my friends about this. They'd probably think I'm more whacked then I already am.  
  
They all sat around the table by the bartender. Lee had a martini in his hand (yes, I know they're 10. Who gives a shit). They were all wearing clothes from the seventies, because this was a retro dance club. Buri was looking at Takato, blushing.  
  
"He's so cute!" she thought. "What I would do to dance with him just for tonight!"  
  
Takato noticed Buri was looking at him and turned his head in that direction. Buri quickly turned her head away.  
  
Lee took the last sip of his 5th glass of liquor. He had the look of "KILL!" on his face.  
  
"Lee, are you alright?" said Buri, noticing this.  
  
"Just fine!" replied Lee, with gritted teeth. He punched Takato right in the face, for no reason at all! Takato fell off of his chair.  
  
"Takato!" both Buri and Juri yelled at the same time. They both jumped off of their chairs. Lee moved in closer.  
  
"You stay away from him you. you monster!" Buri said, with a look of fear in her eyes. She new Lee was going to take a swing at her next. She was right. But just before his fist hit her, Lee was snatched up into the air by the bartender. No matter how many times Lee bit him, the bartender never let go. The BT threw Lee outside in the soft blanket of snow.  
  
"Takato, are you alright?" said Buri, turning her attention towards him.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Said Takato. "Thanks for protecting me."  
  
"Your welcome." Said Buri as she nodded.  
  
The DJ began to play a different song.  
  
"I love this song!" said Takato. "Buri! Do you want to dance?"  
  
Buri began to really blush now. If Takato asks why, thought Buri, I'll just say it's because of the heat!  
  
"Sure I'll dance!" said Buri. Juri looked flustered. I'm supposed to be with Takato! She thought. He's not supposed to be with some chick like Buri!!! Juri had also been drinking a little too much as well. Juri slowly approached the dancing couple.  
  
"Hi, Juri!" said Buri. Juri ignored her and punched her to the ground. Juri was about to step on her when she too was snatched up into the air and thrown outside. Ruki couldn't take anymore. She stood up from her chair and walked out the door.  
  
"I guess it's just us two now." Said Buri in a soft voice. The music changed and became slower. Buri felt Takato's hands being placed around her waste. She blushed very much now. This was totally unexpected. But she didn't hesitate. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in against him, noses almost touching. Takato leaned in closer. He placed his lips against Buri's. Buri blushed as she could feel his tongue touch hers. She pulled away because she wasn't ready, but moved back in for another kiss. Ruki, Lee, and Juri had come back in, and none of them were wasted. They just sort of stared at them wide eyed, jaws dropped. Juri looked EXTREMELY flustered now, but didn't interfere. She let nature take it's course.  
  
"You can come up for some air now!" said Lee a couple minutes later. They turned their heads, cheeks pressed against eachother's, and blushed histerically. Buri and Takato turned their heads away. They continued to dance. The others just walked over to the table they were at before and just sat there. Lee was reading a playboy magazine.  
  
"Um, Lee?" said Ruki, blushing.  
  
"Yeah?" replied Lee, not turning his head away from the picture of Brittney Spears.  
  
"Oh, nevermind." Said Ruki, but she really wanted to dance with him. I guess I'll never get the chance. Thought Ruki. Not after the way I treated him before.  
  
AN: So, how was it? I liked it. If you give me enough reviews I might consider writing a second chapter. 


End file.
